


aren

by duanlaojiang



Category: nuest
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanlaojiang/pseuds/duanlaojiang
Kudos: 2





	aren

郭英敏单手抱着他进了卧室，把人放在柔软蓬松的被褥上，伸手解开了崔珉起的睡衣扣子。  
“宝贝，你真漂亮。”郭英敏一只手搂住他，低头亲吻着崔珉起白瓷一般的腰肢，唇瓣碰到敏感的腹部，酥痒湿热。  
崔珉起的呼吸急促起来，他伸手把两条腿抱在胸前，吐着透明液体的殷红穴口就这样暴露在男人的眼前，淫荡而诱人。  
郭英敏站在床下，欲火瞬间烧灼了全身，血液向下身疯狂涌去。他解开了西裤拉链，扶着肿胀充血的性器急不可耐地塞了进去。  
“啊……”崔珉起轻轻地喊了一声。  
好疼。大概是之前没扩张好。  
“哥哥……轻点……求你了……”  
郭英敏的小臂青筋暴起，眉头性感地皱了起来，鼻尖上起了一层薄汗。崔珉起伸手勾住了郭英敏的脖子索吻，男人低下头吮吸着他嫩滑的舌尖，腰胯缓缓地压下去，坚硬如铁的阳具凿开紧致湿润的腔洞，饥渴的穴口被塞得满满的。  
崔珉起闷哼一声，口涎从嘴角溢出，在侧脸滑出一痕银丝。他光裸的腿搭在男人西服包裹的肩膀上，布料摩擦间带来隐秘的快感，脚趾舒爽地蜷缩着。  
“舒服吗？”郭英敏耸动着后腰，轻轻喘息着问。崔珉起失神地仰着头微微张嘴，喉头发出娇嗔的呻吟。  
郭英敏的手扣住了他的肩膀，下身凶狠地用力，金属拉链一次次刮擦着大腿根敏感的肌肤，带来令人兴奋的疼痛感。  
崔珉起的手指深深地陷在枕头里，欲望和负罪感都随着体温攀升。睁开眼是郭英敏的脸，闭上眼却是姜东的脸。  
我就是个婊子。  
他的意识混乱着，肉体的快感和精神的清醒冲刷着神经，他像是被灌了三瓶高度酒，破碎的片段在他的眼前闪过。  
窝在办公室沙发上睡觉的姜东昊。  
槐树林里骑着单车的金钟炫。  
校园里和他牵手的郭英敏。  
就像是沉沦在漩涡里，挣扎不出。  
这场性事像是抽光了他的力气，崔珉起躺床上闭着眼，听到男人拉上裤链的声音，鼻息间是腥湿而淫荡的体液气味。  
“哥哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“你爱我吗？”  
“当然，你怎么这么问？”  
“那，”崔珉起睁眼和他对视:“你会和我结婚吗？”  
郭英敏坐在床上看着他，低头亲了亲他的额头:“结婚是一个大事，你让我想想。”  
崔珉起仰着头跟他撒娇:“今晚在这过夜吧，我一个人睡会害怕。”  
“好，”郭英敏伸手摸了摸他的发顶:“现在还不到九点，你晚饭没吃吧，想吃什么，哥哥给你做。”  
“我都可以。”  
“给你煎肉吃吧，起来，先去洗个澡。”  
郭英敏说着要起身，崔珉起伸手勾住了他的脖子:“你抱我去洗。”  
“好，乖。”  
郭英敏从衣柜里拿出浴袍披在他身上，去浴室调好了水温，放了一缸热水。  
崔珉起被他抱着放在浴缸里，脑袋疲惫地倚着墙，温热的水没过脖颈，像是下一秒就会把他溺毙。  
郭英敏端了晚饭出来，看到崔珉起躺在浴缸里睡着了。  
他睡着的样子并不安逸，眉头轻蹙着，就像是，哪怕在梦里都不安着。  
他会梦见什么呢？  
郭英敏心想。  
不要梦到我就好了。


End file.
